Many manufacturing applications utilize robotic assemblies for component production, fabrication, and/or assembly. Many of these applications utilize end effectors which are, generally, a device or tool connected to an end of a robotic arm. The end effector can be utilized to perform applications such as, but not limited to, lifting and placing components, palletizing items, inspecting and testing products, operating tools (i.e., pliers, wrenches, screw drivers, soldering irons), and controlling external applications.
End effector crashes occur when end effectors collide with objects in the operating environment. End effector crashes can be caused by misalignment and/or over-travel of the robotic assembly. These crashes can lead to damage to the end effector, robotic assembly and/or to products being assembled. This damage can cause substantial downtime and/or costly repairs. While current robotic assemblies include end effectors that allow deflection, sensing the deflection can add significant costs in assembling and operating these robotic assemblies.